JU
=ju-= * en: in compounds * ◊ judice etc. =jubilante= * adj * jubilante ???? * pt: adj jubiloso/a, exultante * en: 1. ppr of jubilar ; * 2. adj jubilant, exultant =jubilar= * adj =jubilar= * v * jubilar ???? * pt: v jubilar * en: v to rejoice, jubilate * jubilari ???? * pt: adj jubilar * en: adj jubilee, of jubilee; * anno jubilari jubilee year =jubilation= * sub * jubilation ???? * pt: n jubilação * en: n jubilation, rejoicing =jubilator= * sub * jubilator ???? * pt: n jubilador * en: n rejoicer, one who rejoices =jubileo= * sub * jubileo (-éo) ???? * pt: n jubileu (Jud. ano de Jubileu) * en: n jubilee (1. Hist. year of Jubilee; 2. R.C.Ch. as in “extraordinary jubilee”; 3. celebration of the fiftieth anniversay of an event) =jubilo= * sub * jubilo (júbilo) ???? * pt: n jubilo * en: n exultant joy, jubilee * ◊ jubilari; jubilar-jubilante, jubilation, jubilator =Juda= * sub n pr * Juda ???? * pt: npr I. Bíblia Judá (1. um dos filhos de Jacob; 2. a tribo de Judá; 3. o reino de Judá); II. Judas; especif.: 1. Judas Iscariotes; 2. S. Judas * en: npr I. Bib. Judah (1. one of the sons of Jacob; 2. the Tribe of Judah; 3. the Kingdom of Judah); II. Judas; specif.: 1. Judas Iscariot; 2. St. Jude; also: Jude; * basio de Juda Judas kiss * ◊ Judea; judee * juda- * en: see judee =judaic= * adj * judaic ???? * pt: adj judaico/a * en: adj Judaic =judaicitate= * sub =judaisar= * v * judaisar ???? * pt: v judaizar * en: v to Judaize =judaismo= * sub * judaismo ???? * pt: n judaísmo * en: n Judaism =judaista= * sub * judaista ???? * pt: n judaísta * en: n Judaist, Judaizer =Judas= * sub =Judea= * sub n pr * Judea (-éa) ???? * pt: npr Judeia * en: npr Judea =judee= * adj * judee (-ée) ???? * pt: adj judeu/judia * en: adj Jewish * ◊ judeo-judaic, judaisar-judaismo, judaista; judeochristian etc.; judeogerman etc.; judeoespaniol etc. =judeo= * sub * judeo ???? * pt: n judeu * en: n Jew * judeochristian ???? * pt: adj judeu-cristão * en: adj Judeochristian =judeochristiano= * sub =judeoespaniol= * adj =judeoespaniol= * sub * judeoespaniol ???? * pt: sub/adj Judeu-espanhol, (ladino) * en: adj/n Judaeo-Spanish, Ladino =judeogerman= * adj * judeogerman ???? * pt: adj judeu-alemão, (compare: yiddish) * en: adj Judaeo-German, Yiddish * ◊ judeogermano =judeogermano= * sub * judeogermano ???? * pt: n judeu-alemão, (compare: yiddish) * en: n Judaeo-German, Yiddish =judicamento= * sub * judicamento ???? * pt: n julgamento * en: n judgment (1. action of judging; 2. sentence) =judicar= * v * judicar ???? * pt: v julgar * en: v to judge =judicative= * adj * judicative ???? * pt: adj judicativo/a * en: adj judicative =judicator= * sub * judicator ???? * pt: n julgador * en: n judger =judicatori= * adj * judicatori ???? * pt: adj judicatório/a * en: adj judicatory =judicatura= * sub * judicatura ???? * pt: n judicatura * en: n judicature (1. function of a judge; 2. judges collectively) =judice= * sub * judice (jú-) ???? * pt: n juiz * en: n judge * ◊ judicio-judicial, judiciari, judiciose, prejudicio; judicar-judicamento, judicative, judicator, judicatori, judicatura, adjudicar, prejudicar =judicial= * adj * judicial ???? * pt: adj Lei judicial * en: adj Law judicial =judiciari= * adj * judiciari ???? * pt: adj Lei judiciário/a * en: adj Law judicial; judiciary =judicio= * sub * judicio ???? * pt: n julgamento, juízo * en: n I. judgment (1. sentence; 2. opinion; 3. faculty of judging); II. tribunal; III. trial (as in “trial for theft”); * die del judicio doomsday, Day of Judgment; * judicio ultime Last Judgment; * in judicio on trial; for trial; * judicio per juratos trial by jury =judiciose= * adj * judiciose ???? * pt: adj judicioso/a * en: adj judicious * judiciosemente ???? * pt: adv judiciosamente =judo= * sub * judo ???? * pt: n judo =judogi= * sub =judoista= * sub =judoka= * sub =jugal= * adj =jugendstil= * sub =juglandaceas= * sub pl =jugo= * sub * jugo ???? * pt: n jugo, canga * en: n yoke (1. frame for coupling draft animals; 2. servitude, bondage; 3. Naut.) * ◊ jugulo; conjugar; subjugar =jugular= * adj =jugular= * v * jugular¹ ???? * pt: adj Anat. jugular * en: adj Anat. jugular * jugular² ???? * pt: v (cortar a goela) * en: v to cut the throat of (someone), jugulate =jugulo= * sub * jugulo ???? * pt: n 1. garganta, goela * en: n 1. collarbone; 2. throat; also: Zool. jugulum * ◊ jugular¹; jugular² * jujube F ???? * pt: n jujube F * en: n jujube =jujube= * sub =jujutsu= * sub * jujutsu (jú-) J ???? * pt: n jujutsu J * en: n jujitsu, jiujitsu =juke-box= * sub =Julia= * sub n pr * Julia ???? * pt: nprf Júlia * en: nprf Julia =julian= * adj * julian ???? * pt: adj juliano/a; * calendario julian calendário Juliano * en: adj Julian; * calendario julian Julian calendar =Juliano= * sub n pr * Juliano ???? * pt: nprm Juliano * en: nprm Julian =Julietta= * sub n pr * Julietta ???? * pt: nprf Julieta * en: nprf Juliet =Julio= * sub n pr =julio= * sub * julio ???? * pt: n Julho * en: n July * ◊ julian-Juliano; Julia-Julietta * Julio ???? * pt: nprm Júlio * en: nprm Julius; * julio July * ◊ julian-Juliano; Julia-Julietta =jumbo= * adj * jumbo ???? * pt: npr jumbo (elefante) =jumbojet= * sub =junca= * sub =juncaceas= * sub pl =juncaginaceas= * sub pl =juncheto= * sub =junchiera= * sub =junciforme= * adj =junco= * sub * junco ???? * pt: n junco * junct- * en: see junger =juncte= * adj * juncte ???? * pt: adj junto/a * en: adj joined, joint, attached; * hic juncte herewith, hereto (attached) * junctemente ???? * pt: adv juntamente =junction= * sub * junction ???? * pt: n junção * en: n junction (1. action of joining, coming together; 2. place where things join) =juncto= * sub =junctura= * sub * junctura ???? * pt: n juntura, junta * en: n juncture (1. action of joining together; 2. joint, articulation) =junger= * v * junger jung-/junct- ???? * pt: v juntar * en: v to join ( * to bring or put together) * ◊ junction; junctura; juncte; adjunger; conjunger; disjunger; subjunger =jungla= * sub * jungla ???? * pt: n selva * en: n jungle =junio= * sub * junio ???? * pt: n Junho * en: n June =junior= * adj =junior= * sub * junior ???? * pt: adj júnior, jovem * en: adj junior, younger =junipero= * sub * junipero (-ní-) ???? * pt: n junipero * en: n juniper =junk= * sub =junker= * sub * junker G ???? * pt: n junker G * en: n Junker =junta= * sub * junta H ???? * pt: n junta =Jupiter= * sub n pr * Jupiter (jú-) * en: npr Jupiter (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.) =juramento= * sub * juramento ???? * pt: n juramento * en: n oath (as in * “to take an oath”); * prestar juramento to take an oath =jurar= * v * jurar ???? * pt: v jurar * en: v to swear, take an oath * ◊ juramento; juratori; jurato; abjurar; adjurar; conjurar; perjurar =jurassic= * adj =jurassico= * sub =jurate= * adj =jurato= * sub * jurato ???? * pt: n jurado * en: n juryman, juror; * juratos Law jury =juratori= * adj * juratori ???? * pt: adj Lei jurador/a * en: adj Law juratory =jure= * sub * jure ???? * pt: n direito * en: n right, law (as in * “divine right or law”) * ◊ jurista; jurar; injuria; perjur; juridic etc.; jurisdiction etc.; jurisconsulto etc.; jurisprudente etc. =juridic= * adj * juridic (-rí-) ???? * pt: adj jurídico/a * en: adj juridical; * persona juridic juridical person * juridicamente ???? * pt: adv juridicamente =juridicitate= * sub =jurisconsulto= * sub * jurisconsulto ???? * pt: n jurisconsulto * en: n jurist, jurisconsult =jurisdiction= * sub * jurisdiction ???? * pt: n jurisdição * en: n jurisdiction * ◊ jurisdictional =jurisdictional= * adj * jurisdictional ???? * pt: adj jurisdicional * en: adj jurisdictional * jurisdictionalmente ???? * pt: adv juridicionalmente =jurisprudente= * adj * jurisprudente ???? * pt: adj jurisprudente * en: adj jurisprudent * ◊ jurisprudentia-jurisprudential =jurisprudentia= * sub * jurisprudentia ???? * pt: n jurisprudência * en: n jurisprudence =jurisprudential= * adj * jurisprudential ???? * pt: adj jurisprudencial * en: adj jurisprudential =jurista= * sub * jurista ???? * pt: n jurista * en: n jurist =jury= * sub * jury A ???? * pt: n jury A * en: n jury =justa= * sub =juste= * adj * juste ???? * pt: adj justo/a * en: adj 1. just ( * equitable, fair); 2. exact, accurate * ◊ justitia; justessa; justificar; adjustar; injuste; justo * justemente ???? * pt: adv justamente =justessa= * sub * justessa ???? * pt: n justeza * en: n exactness, accuracy * justicia ???? * pt: n justiça * en: see justitia =justificabile= * adj * justificabile ???? * pt: adj justificável * en: adj justifiable * justificabilemente ???? * pt: adv justificavelmente =justificante= * adj * justificante ???? * pt: adj/ppr justificante =justificar= * adj * justificar ???? * pt: v justificar * en: v to justify (1. to show the justice or rightness of; 2. Print.) * ◊ justificabile-injustificabile; justification; justificative; justificator; justificate-injustificate =justificate= * adj * justificate ???? * pt: adj/pp justificado/a * en: 1. pp of justificar ; 2. adj justified, justifiable * justificatemente ???? * pt: adv justificadamente =justification= * sub * justification ???? * pt: n justificação * en: n justification =justificative= * adj * justificative ???? * pt: adj justificativo/a * en: adj justificative, justificatory =justificator= * sub * justificator * pt: n justificador * en: n justifier =justinian= * adj =Justiniano= * sub n pr =Justitia= * sub n pr =justitia= * sub * justitia ???? * pt: n justiça * en: n justice (1. quality of being just; 2. exercise of authority in maintenance of right); * facer justitia a un persona to do someone justice * ◊ injustitia =justitiabile= * adj =justo= * adv * justo ???? * pt: adv justo * en: adv just, exactly; * justo nunc , justo ora just now, right now =justo = * justo nunc/ora ???? * pt: agora mesmo =jute= * sub * jute A ???? * pt: n jute A * en: n jute =jutlandese= * adj =Jutlandia= * sub n pr =juvar= * v * juvar juv-/jut- ???? * pt: v adjuvar * en: v to aid, help * ◊ adjuvar * juvenca ???? * pt: n juvenca, novilha =juvene= * adj =juvene= * sub * juvene ???? * pt: adj jovem * en: adj young * ◊ juventute; juvenil-juvenilitate; rejuvenescer * juvenessa ???? * pt: n juventude, mocidade (compare: juventute) * en: see juventute =juvenil= * adj * juvenil ???? * pt: adj juvenil * en: adj juvenile, youthful =juvenilitate= * sub * juvenilitate ???? * pt: n juvenilidade * en: n juvenility, youthfulness =juventute= * sub * juventute ???? * pt: n juventude, mocidade (compare: juvenessa) * en: n youth; also: boyhood, girlhood =juxta= * adv * juxta ???? * pt: 1. adv perto; 2. adj próximo * en: 1. adv near, near by; 2. prep near, near to, next to, etc. =juxta prep = =juxtacardial= * adj =juxtalinear= * adj =juxtaponer= * v * juxtaponer -pon-/-posit- ???? * pt: v justapor * en: v to juxtapose * ◊ juxtaposition =juxtaponibile= * adj =juxtaposit-= * en: see juxtaponer =juxtaposition= * sub * pt: n justaposição * en: n juxtaposition